A Rift in Space
by Charles Lamont
Summary: After returning from his adventure with the Doctor, a technological error sends Jack to a place Far Far Away. Torchwood SW:KotOR crossover.
1. Everything Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Torchwood, Doctor Who, or Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Sadly...so sadly...

Oh...and please Review...tell me what you think.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness looked at the man in front of him, standing with the Roald Dahl Plass behind him, Torchwood awaiting. "But I keep wondering," he paused for a second, pondering when the next time he would see the Doctor would be, "what about aging? Cause I can't die, but I keep getting older…the odd little grey hair? Y'know? What happens if I live for a million years?

The Doctor smiled at him, a bemused look on his face. "I really don't know."

Chuckling Jack continued. "Okay, vanity, sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy, when I was a kid, living in the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me." He smiled at the Doctor and Martha, "I'll see you." He turned and ran towards the entrance to the hub, ready to see his team again, after the year that never existed. Ianto, Gwen, Tosh. He even decided to forgive Owen for opening the Rift.

The Rift.

Back to the Rift, discovering what flotsam would come though next. He stopped, realizing something. Perhaps he could fix his time hopper. He pulled it out from his WWII trenchcoat. He walked over to where the event horizon of the rift emerged, feeling the hair on the back of his neck raise from the energy coursing though the area.

He smiled as the wrist device came to life. What help that would be incase he ever gets trapped in another time. Prevent the rift from having to be open again. Placing the device back in his pocket and turned, ready to resume work.

Placing his hand on the handle for the shack entrance, he felt something wrong. He couldn't tell what, except something wrong was about to happen. He looked around, trying to decide where the problem was coming from. He reached into his coat and grabbed the wrist device. Glowing a pulsing in colors, as a shift was about to occur.

"Oh sh-" Jack vanished through the portal.

Seconds later Ianto opened the door. "I'm sure I heard something." Shrugging, he pulled himself back inside.

--

As ship around her shook, klaxons blared, and blaster shots could be heard from the outside, Lillian Candella woke. Reaching for a hair band on the bed side table, the tied back her long brown hair. Her blue eyes scanned the room, seeing the door slide open, and an Officer of the Republic entered.

"Trask." She only knew that he was an Ensign and his name. "What's happening?"

"We've encountered a Sith fleet over Taris. We are overwhelmed and boarding parties are cutting us down. We need to find Bastilla and get to the Escape pods!"

"Bastilla." Lillian rolled the name around in her head, then finally remembering the Jedi. "Not too fond of her. She seems kind of naïve and quite controlling."

"Get dressed and grab a weapon! We need to find Bastilla!" Trask pointed over to the foot locker. "After all, you signed on with the republic to prevent charges on smuggling."

Sighing, Lillian moved out of her warm bed and started pulling on her clothes. "That I did." Opening the footlocker, she found a few things that must have been left by her roommate. She placed the cloaking generator around her wait, noting the looseness to it, as it slipped down a bit over her hip. She found only a simple blaster and short sword. "Not to much for a battle." She muttered, wishing to have her augmented concealed blaster in hand.

"Hurry! We must find Bastilla!" Trask informed her, yet again.

"Rather a linear train of thought you have." Lillian mused as Trask opened the door to the hall. Running past the damaged utility droid, ignoring something Trask was saying about a guy named Carth, she toyed with the lock on the next door, forcing it open, revealing a battle in the next hall.

Rolling across the floor, she could smell the ozone of blaster shot that nearly made contact with her flesh. _Red jackets make good targets._ Lillian dove behind a bulk head and aimed her blaster, taking the last Sith soldier in the head as the remaining Republic trooper fell to the ground. She was already salvaging for equipment when Trask finally caught up.

Sliding the next door open a little, Lillian slipped through, cloak activated. If she could make it to the next door with out the Sith troopers in here realizing.

The generator fizzled, and popped, the batteries dying. "Ah kriff." Throwing a stun grenade at the furthest group, she pulled out her short sword, the generator failing at that moment.

The closest Sith, still blissfully unaware of her presence, fell to her blade. The next one was ready though. His own vibro-sword was out as she reached him, Trask had entered finally, and took potshots at the stunned group.

Her own sword met vibrating metal. Her swings tried to connect but were met by the humming blade, making it impossible to hit. The Trooper was good. But she had plenty of tricks.

Spinning to her right, she gained momentum and the Vibro-sword blocked her, but she was hoping for that. Moving with all her strength to move the blade aside, she whipped out her blaster and shot. The blast rang through the air and the soldier fell to the ground, his mask blasted open, exposing the now-charred face underneath.

They made their way to the bridge, where explosions become more frequent, and helping clear out the boarding party inside.

"Bastilla's not here. She must have gone to the escape pods." Trask announced.

"Ya think? That's where I would go. Get off this kriffing ship."

Scavenging more weapons off the dead, Lillian placed the weaker blasters and swords in her bag. Now wielding the Vibroblade and the initial blaster, she pulled Trask through the next door, it closing right as a broken fragment of the ship rammed through the bridge, the sound of the bulkheads tearing ceasing suddenly as vacuum removed the air.

Lillian paused, adrenaline pulsing through her veins, hearing the slight whine of air leaking through the sealed door. "Stang." She grabbed Trask again and manhandled him to the next door, which strangely looked like the previous one. Across the room, the third door slide open, revealing a bald man, cloaked in black and silver.

"A dark Jedi!" Trask shouted, and breaking free of her hold, ran at the man, taking a sword off the ground. "I'll hold him off. You get to the escape pods."

Blinking, Lillian opened the door, leaving the sound of virtual light on steel behind her.

--

Lillian stopped before rounding the corner, the Sith at the end of the hall held a blaster that could tear through her flesh faster than a lightsaber through bantha butter. There was nothing to hide behind, and she didn't want to throw a frag, risking decompression.

She suddenly felt something…wrong. The feeling told her to turn around. As she did so, a shimmering white portal opened, dumping a man unceremoniously onto the floor.

"-it. Oh my head. I will never get used to that." The man stood, wearing strange clothing. Pants of a strange blue fabric, a light blue shirt, buttoned almost to the collar, a white shirt underneath. What was strangest was his coat - A large dark blue trenchcoat with four gold stripes on each shoulder. He's brown eyes looked at her and a small smile played at his lips. "Hello. Through all the trouble that thing has brought me, it's never thrown me at the feet of one so lovely."

Her eye twitching as she looked him up and down, from his strange shoes to his boyish face and grin and his brown tousled hair. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service. Mind returning me the favor?"

She couldn't help but let out a giggle at the man's energy, such she had never seen before, "Lillian Candella. Scoundrel of the Republic."

"Ah. The Republic." He appeared to be thinking, biting his lip. He looked at something in his hand and cursed. "Won't work now. I wonder why?"

"If you don't mind. This ship is under attack…"

"Hold on. Am I still in the Milky Way Galaxy?"

"The what?" Lillian wondered what this galaxy was, though it did have a pretty name.

"That answers my question." He looked around and saw the Sith in the corner. "Who's the tin man over there?"

"A Sith trooper." This man must be from far away if he didn't know what the Sith were. "Don't go…he'll shoot."

"I can too." Removing something from his side, Lillian saw a flash of metal. "Cover your ears."

"Wha-"

A loud sound cracked through the air, and she heard something hit the ground several feet away. Jack moved into the corner and spoke to her, though her hearing hadn't returned yet.

"What?"

"I said 'We can go now'!" Jack yelled. The ringing in her ears subsided some. Moving out into the hall, she saw the trooper, body slumped on the floor, a hole in the forehead of the helmet. Catching Jack's hand before he replaced his weapon, she looked at the metal blaster.

"This isn't a blaster. What type of projectile does it use? Energy doesn't go through the armor like that in one shot." It looked like the old guns of settlements.

"A Chemical-combustion propelled piece of metal. Either your technology is weak, or it's gone so far, weapons of my level aren't expected. Happens a lot." He placed the gun back in his coat. "Now, let's continue before this ship…what type of ship is it?"

"Space?" she couldn't quite figure out what type of answer he was looking for, or what to make of him anyway. He seemed more, flamboyant, than most men she was used to.

"Decompresses with us in it." He started off at a run, taking a left towards the pods.

The next room they came to had a trooper inside, but Lillian's blaster took care of him quickly. Looking around, only a few foot lockers and a deactivated droid were in there with them. She busied herself with gathering the bacta and kolto packs in the lockers while Jack went towards the door.

He placed his hand on the lock when a prickle ht the back of Lillian's neck. "Wait." He stopped, and looked at her, waiting to know why. "Check the console right next to the door."

He smiled and hit a button on the console. A frown emerged. "Strange alphabet you have." Smiling again, he removed rather flimsy glasses, with a red lens and a blue lens. "I gift, from a friend of mine." He looked back at the console and grinned that goofy grin. "Much better. And thanks for the warning."

She walked over and saw what he was looking at. The next room held many troopers, too many to take on their own. "What should we do?"

"I'll let you decide." He looked at her, even goofier with the glasses, and that smile, she didn't know what to think about that smile.

"Um." She backed out of the video feed and linked over to the electrical mainframe. "Looks like I could blow out the energy panels in the room. That will kill or stun most or all of them."

"Then do it."

Glancing at the control panel she tried to remember the systems of the ship. She had spent days studying them, hoping to make good with the Republic by being an engineer, or escaping them again. "Here we go." With a few key strokes, she triggered the electricity, and switched back to the camera. Right as the explosion occurred.

"Excellent job. Even better than Tosh." Jack opened the door and stepped through. "Looks like this is the last room."

"Alright, let me grab some weapons." She found a few good blasters and a new vibro-blade. A prototype by the looks of it. She would be able to tell later.

When she finished, Jack opened the last door, and a man stood by the pods, waiting for them. "Lillian, you made it. Bastilla already made it off. We're the last two….who's this?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. At your service." The same grin appeared on his face and twinkle in his eye as when he saw her. Stranger and stranger.

"Carth Onasi. I don't remember seeing you on this ship before." He started glaring slightly, accusingly.

"I just arrived. Long story, and I don't want to be here as much as you do."

"He helped me escape Carth. I trust him."

"Alright. Get in the escape pod, I saved us one. It will be cramped though." Carth opened the door and let Lillian in first. Jack stepped in behind her and Carth jumped in last, closing the door behind them. "Let's go!"

The Pod left the dock right seconds before the ship exploded in a dazzling display of fire and light. The debris hitting the pod shook the tiny ship, throwing the occupants about.

Lillian suddenly found herself pitched forward, and in what seemed like slow motion, her head went towards a bulkhead. She couldn't stop moving then - a sharp pain, a flash of white, and she knew no more.


	2. Enter Taris

Sorry for the delay. School, mostly a college english course. That saps me of writing, and then other classes. But with Season Two, or series depending on where you are, coming to a close (for the US, lucky England, how was the Doctor Who Christmas Special?), I decided get going again.

Now for those that want to see Jack in his splended glory of flirting with all, he won't do that much...sorry. It's one of the few things of Torchwood that make me shudder, but i'll still drop those hints, as it's who he is. And now...Chapter Two!

* * *

Much cursing was to be had between both of the still conscious men during the atmospheric

Much cursing was to be had between both of the conscious men during the atmospheric entry. Jack grinned at the complementing swears uttered in the tiny space, as they were thrown around during the fiery entry, which changed to a grimace at the shuddering impact, the grinding of metal on metal, with the scraps of concrete. Soon everything was still. Sitting up Jack grabbed his head and moaned in pain. He felt a bone break when he was slammed against one of the un-cushioned walls, and could tell his body was almost done mending the fracture in his arm.

"What a rush." He grimaced again as he stood, hitting his head on the low ceiling. "Last time I crashed an entry that hard, I was arrested. Had to break out of that lab in New Mexico. Later they said it was a weather balloon. Who knew?"

He lowered his head and walked over to Carth. "You okay?"

"Yeah." The pilot rasped. He shook his head and got to his feet, soldier resolve preventing any pain from showing. "What about the girl?"

Jack knelt and felt her wrist. "She's still alive, but I don't like the look of the bump on her head. We need to find a place for her to rest." He looked her over, trying to discern if she could be moved.

He jumped when he heard a clang and hiss. "Sorry." the soldier called. "Just opening the lock." Seconds later, sunlight streamed in, making everything just a little bit brighter. "We're in luck. The Tarisian's have fled from the area. Don't know how long though. Looks like there are some housing complexes near by."

Jack nodded, leaned down and hefted the girl over his shoulders in a fireman lift. "Grab her bag. She doesn't seem the type to forgive if her stuff is lost."

Carth let them past and grabbed the weapon sack, jumped out and followed Jack's pace, quick despite the extra weight he was carrying.

They reached what appeared to be apartment complexes, though every building looked the same, and he couldn't read the alien script. Waiting patiently as Carth opened the doors, he swayed slightly from the extra weight upon his shoulders. He entered, and turned into the large hallway, both directions turning towards the same direction. Apparently this place was circular.

"I'll check the rooms; see if there is any vacancy." Carth whispered, in case there was anybody around that might want to know the plan. "Go hide with her over there, that storage closet should provide cover until I get back."

"You got it, don't be too long." Jack replied with a small wink. Carth appeared to shudder some, then walk off, trying to find a room.

Opening the closet with one hand, Jack winced as it loudly grated open. He hated waiting. The woman in his arms moaned for a second and kicked, evidently having a bad dream, but only time would tell if she was alright.

Carth came back to find Jack sitting on a deactivated service droid. "I found a room. It has beds, so she can rest."

--

Having come back from a scouting mission, Carth seemed to trust him enough for that, Jack sat back in on of the beds in their room, the girl, Lillian Candella, still asleep, her head holding a nasty bump. "There are still plenty of those tin men out there. Patrolling, putting down riots."

"The Sith. Call them by their name."

"Sith? What kind species are they? They seem to always be wearing their suits. And I never see them in the cantina."

Carth shook his head. "Not a species, but an ideal. Only the strongest survive. If the one above you is weak, take them out. They are the scourge of the galaxy. Mostly humans, and their leader is Darth Malak, a former Jedi."

"Malak. Fancy name. I figure if I have to wait here before I get home, I might as well learn some. Tell me of this Jedi."

"Dark Jedi. A few years ago, a group of warriors, Mandalorians, tried taking over the Republic. They had attempted to do so before under another Jedi, Exar Kun, but that was put down. This time, the Jedi would not help us; they sat in their chambers, trying to figure out how to decide if they wanted to join. All but one."

"Malak?"

"Revan. Revan and his friend Malak recruited Jedi, finding those that would help us win against the Mandos. They entered and I never saw such skill. The Jedi helped turned the tide of the war."

"So now, the Republic is fighting them. What happened to your grand allies?" Lillian turned in her sleep, restless dreams.

"Revan and Malak had summoned a huge fleet, and turned on us. They had became Sith, fallen Jedi. Revan had turned the tide, and became a hero. Many soldiers were willing to lay down their lives for the Jedi. Even my old mentor." His voice became hard, as if bringing up hateful memories.

Jack closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Carth. Um, what did happen to Revan?"

"Malak turned on his old master, taking the chance when the Jedi led a strike team headed by Bastilla. He blew up Revan's ship, the task force was lucky to survive. I don't think we would be doing so well in this war if we had lost her." He grew silent after that; the face of one that no longer wanted to talk gave taken over. The girl started kicking, rough dreams apparently.

Jack sat down at the table. He hadn't really had a chance to look at the room since they arrived. There was a storage locker and a work bench. He walked over to the bench and pulled out his revolver, took some tools and cleaned it, taking it back to a status that he had never reached in the hub. _Headshot. _Then went back to checking it worked, turning only when he heard a sound behind him.

--

Lillian jerked awake, surprised to find her someplace completely different from where she last remembered. Sitting up, she found the man in the strange coat standing at the workbench, toying with his silver weapon, a blaster that exploded, and the Republic Soldier that had saved the escape pod for her, sitting on the bed watching her.

He smiled, "Hey. That was a pretty nasty bump you got there. Glad to see you're awake."

"Where are we?" She rubbed her head, feeling a tender spot.

"I found an abandoned apartment on Taris in the upper levels. The Sith have control of the planet as Jack has discovered through some scouting."

"Decided to trust him?" She stretched, feeling her muscles tighten, happy with movement from after being out.

"I would if he stopped winking at me sometimes."

"Sorry, force of Habit." Jack smoothly replied from the workbench. He came over and sat on the side of the bed, his blue eyes looking into hers, Lillian felt something in her stomach; he was different in some way…but those eyes. They held so much wisdom, they were older than his face, but his smile erased all the thoughts from her mind. "Carth was telling me that we need to find Bastilla. She escaped the ship, but he hasn't been able to contact her through the radio. I think she may have been captured, though the Tin Men don't seem to have any information on a captured Jedi."

"There were plenty of shuttle pods that crashed through or past the Upper City. Most likely, hers was one of them. We need to get to the under city." Carth added.

"How do we get there?" Lillian decided to stand up and put some armor on, deciding to take an Echani combat suit rather than her basic clothes. She stretched again, flexibility was down, but if a blade hit her, it wouldn't do as much damage now. Jack still seemed to still be wearing his dark blue coat.

Carth sighed, "That's the problem…"

"Only the Tin Men or those with authority papers can pass the check points. Apparently there is some sort of gang war going on down there."

Lillian felt a grin coming on. "In that case, it seems that we need to steal…" Carth let out a cough, "'borrow,' some Sith armor."

Jack gave her a wink and a sly grin. "I like the way you think." He holstered his sidearm. "Now let's move out." With that, he moved towards the door.

Lillian looked at Carth and shrugged, then followed after the man. Charisma, but there still wasn't something quite right about him.

--

Jack stepped into the corridor, and found two greenish grey aliens, with very large heads, being held up by two Tin Men. _Sith, gotta remember that._ Lillian stepped up and immediately took control of the situation, a natural leader.

"What's going on here?"

One of the Soldiers turned around, "Move along citizen, there is nothing to see here."

"It seems to me like you're holding up those two Duros." She took a step forward, moving her hand to her sword hilt.

"We are involved in an investigation; these aliens are suspects of an attack on Sith Peace Keepers."

"An oxymoron if I ever heard one." Carth muttered.

One of the aliens started sneaking off, and all hell broke loose. The second trooper drew his gun and let off a blast of red light, hitting the alien square in the back. The second alien hit the deck as blades were drawn between Lillian and the Sith she was talking to. Without time for a draw, Jack leapt forward and grabbed the shooter, disarming him, and feeling a break in his hand as his fist hit the metal helmet.

The two grappled, the Sith trying to choke the Captain. Seeing black start forming around his eyes, Jack reached out and felt the hands against his neck, pealing the fingers from around him, releasing the iron grip. The grip released, and Jack kicked out, his boot protecting his foot from a fracture. As the soldier lost his balance, Jack grabbed the helmeted head, and spun around the body, then yanked, twisting, feeling the neck snap and the body go limp. Looking around, he saw Carth trying to get a shot into the melee of Lillian and the other Trooper, she was holding her own, deflecting every blow and kicking when she had the chance, the other was wearing down, to many blows taken and slowing down from trying to strike to hard. With one final swing, the head was removed from the body and flew into the wall; the clang of metal on concrete rang through the hall, the alien making sure that every thing was okay, and moved over to his fallen friend.

"_This is what my brother gets for fighting against the Sith."_ He closed his eyes, _"Thank you, not many people would have helped us. I'll take the bodies and hide them, hopefully no scouts will be around for a while."_

"I need to help out, how ever I can." Lillian looked at the alien. "I'm sorry that it came to this." The alien nodded, and started moving the bodies. Jack looked down at the weapons, and took both the sword and the blaster. They might come in handy later.

They continued down the hall, when Carth spoke up, "Look, I know we need to help these people, but I don't think killing Sith in the middle of a hall wall isn't going to help the people. It will attract attention."

Lillian turned on the soldier, "What are you getting at? Do you think I got into that fight to have Sith come down on us? I only did that to save the Duros."

"Right, and I'm sure the fact that you and Jack are the only people to escape the ship."

"You think we had something to do with that attack?"

Jack shook his head and steeped in between the two quarrelers. "Look kids, I know there is reason for distrust, but we need to find this Jedi." When they started moving in on each other, Jack found himself holding the two back. Lillian was short, but she pressed the limit of his strength. Carth was almost there; perhaps that's why he was a gunman. He gave a smile, "Save the fighting for the Sith out there." He felt something there, between the two of them. Now if he could keep them from killing each other, this might work out in the end.

Carth closed his eyes and nodded. He relaxed and stepped back, same with the girl. Jack smiled again, "Now then, we need to find some armor. Pity that other set was too damaged to be effective for the checkpoint."

Lillian nodded and then walked off, but stopped by a blue skinned alien with long hairless tails protruding from his head, wrapped around his shoulder and hanging down. He seemed to be selling wares. Jack moved in closer, listening intently, "You need some personal energy shields. No blaster bolt can pass through. Yes! It absorbs the energy and feeds it into the battery."

"I know about energy shields." She was trying to get away, back to her task, but he wouldn't stop pestering her.

"Yes, then you know what a marvel they are." The alien was persistent, Jack gave him that.

"Until blaster tech catches up with shield tech." Carth said, simply.

Jack nodded, "That is how it always works. Tell me, how well does it works against non-energy based weaponry? Say a sword, or a chemically propelled blast?"

The alien laughed, "If your opponent runs at you with a sword, you shoot them down! And nobody uses slugs anymore!"

Jack nodded, "Hypothetically then."

The alien stroked his chin, "I would suppose that it would pass through the shield. There has been no test done."

"Thanks. I'll look into them later." He gave a wink to the alien and caught up with the soldier and scoundrel. A door whisked open and they all stepped out into the bright sunlight and the bustle of a city.


	3. Combat

Authors Note: To alleviate some confusion...and to warn you...

The story line I am taking this from, if you haven't played it and do not know, is Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. A game for the X-Box or PC. The role of Lillian is actually the character you control. Now, if you want to play the game, I would do so, as this will follow the story line, AS spoilers will occur...

If you don't want to bother playing the game, then go ahead and keep reading...man this chapter was tedious...

* * *

Walking across the floating plaza on the upper city of Taris, Jack found it strange that nobody was stopping them – a well known Republic Soldier and two people carrying swords, even if his was under his jacket, should cause pause for comment.

Walking across the floating plaza on the upper city of Taris, Jack found it strange that nobody was stopping them – a well known Republic Soldier and two people carrying swords, even if his was under his jacket, should cause pause for comment. The Sith troops that walked around holding their blasters didn't even stop them. _Nothing like England_. Then something struck his mind, the aliens before, he had understood them. Perhaps the rift left some trace in his mind of the speech. Hopefully the effect wouldn't wear off while he was here, or else it would be like talking to the Weevils again.

They were moving in a straight line from the apartments, towards the cantina. Dark, noisy, nobody would look for them in there. The Captain left the small group to mingle, and slipped into a stool at the bar. Lillian was intelligent; she would know who to ask, and how to go about it. Carth, he could watch her.

Turning to face the tender, he found himself looking at a man with medium length brown hair, slicked back and looking still wet, his face was completed with a reddish goatee, and he wore a black coat, not unlike Jack's own, but a curved sword was at his side, hidden among the folds. Before Jack could even open his mouth to order, a shot glass was slipped across the table; it looked familiar.

"Drink up Captain. You have a long journey ahead of you. Retribution will be coming, and your physician can't save you this time. Besides, this will be your final taste of home for a while."

Jack picked up the shot glass and sniffed it, before throwing it back. Scotch. Good, old fashioned Scotch. "How?" He looked up, but the man was gone, as if he had never been there.

Shaking off the troubled feeling, the man dodged through the crowds, reaching the Pilot and Scoundrel. "Find anything?"

Lillian smiled, "Carth found a young Sith soldier, he tried, but I succeeded. We are now invited to a party tomorrow with the youngest recruits, most of them just off duty."

"That will provide us with a disguise to get to the under city." Carth added. "Unfortunately, we're low on credits." Just then a cheer broke out from around the walls where people were watching view screens. "What was that?"

"Deadeye Duncan lost to Gerlon Two-Fingers! AGAIN!" A citizen shouted.

"A Dueling Ring?" Jack's interest was piqued. "Sounds like a good bet. Shall we try it?"

Lillian shrugged and Carth stood there for a second, thinking. "We do need the credits." He concluded. "But who will fight?"

Lillian smiled, "Well, Carth would be well known as a Republic Soldier. That leaves me and Jack."

"Well, I can't have all the fun now, can I?" a small smile tugged at Jack's lips. "Besides, it seems nobody dies in these duels. My pistol if very good at killing."

"Let's go talk to who's in charge then." Carth quipped.

Maneuvering through the crowded cantina, they reached a nearly empty room, filled with duelers and what looked like, to Jack, a very large, bloated worm.

"I'm not a gambling man, but something tells me the Hutt is in charge." Carth muttered under his breath.

"The huge worm?"

"He would consider that a compliment." Lillian added.

Walking up the worm, it smiled; not pretty due to the slime that dripped from its lips. "_Greetings Humans. I am Ajuur. Do you wish to place a bet?_"

"Hello, great Ajuur." Carth started, "We do not wish to place a bet, but to enter the dueling ring."

"_All three of you?_"

"Just I." Lillian bowed.

"_A female. You will have to start in the bottom tier. _His eyes narrowed some. _Do you have a name for dueling? I have one you could use…_"

"I am Lillian Candella; that is good enough." Her eyes gave a cold stare that showed her pride in her identity.

Taking her aside, Jack whispered into her ear. "I think it would be best for a dueling name. The Sith could be looking for you, and the name would attract attention."

"Fine." She turned back to Ajuur. "What type of name are you thinking?"

"_The Mysterious Stranger._"

"Sounds good enough." Carth said, nodding.

"What do the duels entail?" Jack asked.

"_She fights, nobody dies. If she wins, she gets paid, and I always get a cut of everything._"

"Wait…let me get this straight. Vibro-blades and Blasters, and nobody dies?" Carth interjected.

"_There are energy dampeners that prevent the most serious injuries from occurring. Not like before the Sith arrived. Now duels to the death are illegal._" He seemed depressed about it.

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Pity. Let's get this on." She pulled out her blaster and checked the sight, then the battery of her vibroblade.

--

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IF YOU LOOK TO THE TARIS DUELING RING, DEADEYE DUNCAN IS AT IT AGAIN! WE HAVE AND UP AND COMING CHALLENGER TO THE GAME…THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER! HOW WILL SHE FAIR?"

Walking down into the center of the arena, Lillian met the applause – and jeers – of the audience. Duncan had entered from the opposite end of the arena, and had his blaster out.

"You ready for this?" She called across to the man.

"I won't go easy on you!" For some reason, the audience laughed at his taunt.

"AND FIGHT!"

Drawing her blaster, she thumbed a switch and charged a shot, while a small flurry of bolts didn't even reach her, or they shoot completely across her. Pressing the trigger, her shot left the muzzle and flew completely across the area, smacking into Duncan, hitting him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He brought his head up, and dropped it. Apparently having fainted.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER WON! THE ROOKIE TOOK DOWN HER FIRST CHALLENGE. BUT THIS WAS DEADEYE DUNCAN. WHAT ELSE WOULD WE EXPECT?"

"Yeah, that knocked me down a few notches." Lillian muttered as the turned and went back up towards the exit of the arena. Jack and Carth were sitting next to Ajuur, discussing something. "So…"

"We managed to persuade him to give a larger cash prize. Unfortunately, you have to prove yourself more." Carth started, "Until then, you get the same as everybody else."

"Well then, I just have to keep going then. Get the next dual ready." She turned and went back to the door for the arena.

After waiting for a while for the preparations to be made, Lillian stepped back down into the arena.

"THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! SHE'S AT IT AGAIN! THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER WILL NOW FIGHT GERLON TWO-FINGERS! NOT EVEN HIS DISFIGURING INJURY COULD KEEP HIM FROM THE RING. LET'S SEE HOW THE STRANGER CAN FAIR AGAINST THE FORMER BEST."

She reached the edge of the arena and looked across; Gerlon gave a small wave, revealing that he, indeed, had two fingers. He drew his blaster and fired before Lillian could even get hers out of the holster. A small sting jabbed her leg as the hit rang true.

"Stang. How can he hit me like that? He only has TWO FRELLING fingers!" Lillian muttered as another bolt nearly hit her in the arm. For a cripple, he shot extremely well.

Starting to duck, dodge, and roll, the scoundrel took a few more shots. Her left arm started to get numb from the energy blasts pounding into it. One chance. Dropping the pistol, she reached into her side pack, grabbing a grenade. Standing, she faked a pant, watching as Gerlon paused, then raised his blaster, charging it.

As the red bolt of energy left the muzzle, Lillian kicked her pistol and dove, forward and to the right, using the momentum to fling the grenade further. It bounded and rolled to a stop under Two-Fingers. A blinding while light sprung forth, engulfing him, the sonic grenade blinding and stunning him. It worked.

Lillian rolled to a stop, right next to her blaster; she kicked it into the air, grabbing it at the top of its arc. Moving fast, she took a precise aim, and rapidly hit her stunned opponent; bolt after bolt hit exactly, right in the chest – not as powerful as a fully charged blast, but each little one added up. The stunned Gerlon fell as the impact energy took its toll. His knees buckled, and he fell forward. Everything went silent, and a hum started as the audience realized what happened. She heard the roar of an ocean as the audience broke into applause and cheers.

"AN AMAZING DUEL! THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER HAS DONE IT…" she droned out the voice of the announcer and felt the sting of pain begin. Her leg burned from the first shot and the she felt banged up from the impact of her dives and rolls.

Walking back, trying to shake off the pain, she made it back up the ramp and grinned at her friends. Jack nodded and walked over to Ajuur and started talking to him, finally getting the cred chips.

"All right." Lillian looked about the room. "Who's next?

Another woman walked up to her, she could have been pretty, except for her face. Her blue eyes were cold, and her face stern. "You're good, but you will never beat me. I'm next, and your end."

"We'll see about that." Lillian told her. She turned back to the Hutt. "Ajuur! Set up the next duel!"

"_Do you not want to rest?_"

"No. Just get it ready." Turning, she stalked back down the ramp, not even feeling the pain in her leg.

--

"THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER HAS RISEN THROUGH THE RANKS. HER OPPONET IS COLD AT STEEL AND ICE WATER FLOWS THROUGH HER VEINS. THE ONE, THE ONLY…ICE!"

The blond woman stood across from Lillian, drawing her sword. Lillian charged out, meeting Ice in the middle of the arena, her hand on the hilt of her own blade. Ice's blade rose and was about to come down on the scoundrel's body when Lillian's sword was in position one, drawing it and covering her body at the same time. The ring sounded throughout the arena. With a flick of her wrist, Lillian moved Ice's blade out of the way, and shifted, kicking the other woman in the side – enough to knock the breath out of her, but none for massive damage.

Ice recovered and raised her sword to slice at the head, but Lillian's own blade rose and deflected it, leaving her open. Ice took that chance and preformed a roundhouse, hitting Lillian's left arm. Grunting, Lillian made a swipe at Ice, hitting her armor, but not slicing through. Every attack was deflected on both sides, openings only made enough for kicks.

Abruptly, Ice's blade lashed out and cut across her cheek. The abrupt sting stopped Lillian for a second, but then she went right back, feeling a trickle of blood start down from the cut. Ice thrust again and was deflected.

Ice smiled coldly. "You are making this harder on yourself. You could just give up and save yourself further humiliation."

"Not a chance, shutta. I'm just getting started."

"Suit yourself." Ice swung out again, and Lillian ducked under the blade. Before she could come back up, Ice kicked again, making contact with the woman's sword hand, disarming her; then kicked the dropped sword away.

Ice swung her sword low, forcing Lillian to jump over the blade, but not soon enough. The blade struck right where a blaster bolt had hit before, stinging. Now disarmed, the scoundrel had to change tactics. She started dodging the blade, kicking when she had an opening. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to block every kick that the other woman threw at her.

Taking a chance, Lillian waited for Ice to swing again. Reaching out, she grabbed the hand holding the sword and brought it over her head and twisted, making her drop the blade. Raising her elbow over the twisted arm, she brought it down, feeling it weaken under the impact, and Ice grunted. "I just returned the favor." Lillian spoke through her teeth.

Ice gavea glare and twisted against her, pulling back and punching Lillian in the face, hard and right where the cut was. Lillian's hand shot up to hold the wound and Ice stepped back, kicking her in the stomach. Snarling, Lillian spun and kicked her in the knee, feeling it give way. Dropping to the ground, she rolled and caught both of Ice's legs and twisted, taking her legs out from under her. The blonde's head smacked against the floor with a thud, and she didn't move.

Pulling herself back up, she ignored both the announcer and the audience and started for the ramp, limping. She reached it, her left arm numb; she ascended the ramp and tried to prevent from collapsing due to the exhaustion. Carth was waiting right by the door and managed to catch her right before she fell.

--

She awoke to the stubble covered face of Carth, her head resting in his lap, a blood soaked rag in his hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She croaked. "I think I just pushed myself too far."

"Drink this." Captain Harkness came back and handed her a glass. Cold water flowed down her throat.

"Here," Carth pulled out a medpack. "I got this from one of the med droids." Lillian felt a wave of pain relievers wash through her as Carth injected her. "You just need to rest some more now. You actually don't need to fight anymore. We have enough creds for food and supplies."

"I started this. I'm going to keep going until I prove myself the best here."

Carth nodded. "I understand. Just don't push yourself so hard." He pulled out dermal regenerator and waved it over the wound. It burned first as the skin stitched itself back together, but the wound was healed without a trace of scaring.

"But I must add." Jack interjected. "That was the best sword fight I have ever seen. I have never seen moves like that." His smile beamed at her again. "And trust me. I have seen plenty of moves in my time. Just not in a duel." A wink. _What was with this man?_

Sighing, Lillian rested her head, feeling pain melt away and her skin heal. She heard steps approaching. "Please…not autoprints." She muttered.

The person laughed. "No, I'm just coming over to talk. I'm Marl, who you would be fighting next. I must say, you're good. Probably the best I have seen in a long time. Ice has fought me a few times, but I have never beaten her so completely."

"And?" Lillian just wanted to close her eyes.

"Don't give up. If you keep going, you have just me and Twitch. Word of warning – he's crazy…for a Rodian."

"Thanks. We'll keep that in mind." Jack replied. Rodian? He mouthed as Marl walked away.

"Strange species. Mostly bounty hunters, they strive for battle and violence. Probably one of the most widespread species in the galaxy. You see them everywhere." Carth informed him.

"And they smell like a Bantha's backside." Lillian muttered. "But I'll take care of Twitchy later." She started to sit up and fell backwards. "Onasi. Help me." Carth nodded and stood with her.

"_Giving up yet?_" the slimy bloated worm asked.

"No Ajuur. Just get those credits waiting for when I get back here."

"_What confidence the human has._" Ajuur laughed. "_We shall see how long it lasts._"

"Indeed." Lillian muttered as Carth walked her to the doors. She felt like she could move more.

"You might need this." Carth handed her the sword. "Careful, I saw his weapon, it's a dual blade."

"Great." She let go of Carth's support and started down the Ramp.

"You could just shoot him."

"Where's the fun in that?" Lillian smiled and the door closed behind her. She continued walking, standing up straighter. The pain relievers and the medkit had worked. Confidently she strolled back in, with many cheers of the audience.

"AFTER NEARLY SUCUMBING TO ICE, THE STRANGER IS AFTER IT AGAIN. THIS TIME FIGHTING THE FORMER CHAMPION OF THE ARENA…MARL. HE HAS EXPERIENCE, BUT WILL HER YOUTH HELP HER?"

Marl nodded at her and saluted when she reached her place. He drew from behind him his double blade, spinning it. Cocking her head, she shrugged and drew her sword. They both ran towards the center of the arena. Before they met, Lillian drew her blaster from the holster in her off hand and charged it, blasting him in the chest, throwing him back.

"So. How was that?" she asked as he lay prostrate.

"Good. You surprised me. I think I'm ready to get out of this. I'll let you have it." Marl sat up. "Good luck." He stood and bowed to her, then turned and made his way back to his entrance. Everybody stood stunned, even the announcer didn't have a thing to say.

She raised her fist into the air and the audience broke out, both cheering and jeering. Taking the way back up to the door she found Carth waiting. "So, you shot him."

She shrugged. "It worked." Looking around, she noticed something. "Where's Jack?"

"He said he had an idea for when you got to Twitch and he would be back."

"Well. Let's get our creds." Lillian slide over to Ajuur. "Well Hutt. What now?"

"_I have never seen something like that._"

"But I still won. Marl forfeited."

"_I suppose._ _Take your credits; I've never seen anything like that._"

"All I have left is Twitch?"

"_Is the female afraid?_"

"Is the Rodian?"

"_Just tell me when you're ready._"

"I'm…"

"…wait!" Jack shouted as he ran in, dodging some patrons. "I have something for you to use." He slipped something into her hand. "This may come in handy."

"Thanks." She turned back to Ajuur. "Tell the Champ I'm ready." She turned and walked through the door to the arena, ready for her last fight.

"AND NOW, FOR AN UNPRECEDENTED FIFTH BATTLE IN A ROW, THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER IS FACING THE CHAMPION. HE'S WILD, HE'S UNPREDICTABLE, HE'S BORDERLINE PSYCHOTIC! HERE'S TWITCH!"

The Rodianstood on the other side of the arena, two blasters in hand. Raising them, above his head, he fired upwards, lowering them slowly as he took aim on her. Opening her hand, Lillian gazed upon a personal energy shield. Wasting no time she turned it on and attached it to her belt.

With a quick draw, her pistol was out. Waiting for the last second, she ran to the left, making Twitch miss, as she aimed. Firing, the Rodian dived and started firing again. A blast smacked her arm, and she felt nothing. _Perfect. _She took aim again and fired, shot after shot, but only a few made contact. Twitch gave the Rodian version of a maniacal grin, and started shooting again, this time horizontal. Running, away from the bolts, the scoundrel turned and kept firing. She angled herself and kept shooting.

Twitch had finally focused enough to almost catch her. Directing herself, she charged right at him, not feeling each bolt hit her shield. She continued to fire, and was shocked when she felt the sting of a bolt hitting her armor. She was close enough now, switching her blaster to the other hand, she drew her sword and leapt, bringing the blade down and hooking, slicing off both barrels of his blasters. The Rodian stared at her shocked, and then fell back as the butt of her pistol contacted with the top of his skull.

"You still smell." She muttered as the holstered her pistol and sheathed the sword. Bowing to the audience she smiled and walked back to the door, basking in the glory.

"WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION OF THE TARIS DUELING RING! THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER!!"

Stepping up to Ajuur, she smiled. "Credits my good Hutt, and remember – you promised a bonus." The Hutt groaned and handed over the cred chips. Smiling, she snapped her fingers, and the two men grinned, and flanked her through the cantina, patrons cheering and whistling as she walked through.

"You're good," A Mandalorian in yellow armor stepped forward as they neared the entrance, "but you would have one more opponent. Unfortunately, to the death is illegal now. Pity."

"You want to fight us?" Lillian was amused.

"I would, but I don't think Ajuur would want to risk his best fighter."

"Then how about dancing in the arena with somebody else?" Jack stepped forward.

"I…don't think so."

"Come on. I'm fun! I've never danced with someone like you." Jack smiled.

"Eh. I could use the exercise. Go talk with Ajuur. I'll be waiting." With that, he started walking towards the room the Hutt occupied.

"Jack. Are you sure you want to do this?" Lillian didn't want the man killing himself just for more credits, or her honor.

"I don't want to risk your death. Besides…I hung around for a year in a place I didn't want to be, and now I could use a good work out."

"If you're sure…I'll go talk to Ajuur." Lillian sighed and turned to walk back to the repulsive worm.

"Carth, I need help with something. I have an idea…."

--

Standing at the edge of the arena, Captain Jack Harkness waved at the audience. He had removed his shirt and over coat, standing there in his jeans, undershirt and holster.

"AND NOW, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A WHILE, BENDAK STARKILLER HAS ENTERED THE ARENA. VIEW YOUR SCREENS TO THE FIRST DEATH DUEL IN A LONG TIME! AND NO, IT'S NOT THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER THAT IS IN THE DUEL, BUT….CAPTAIN JAMES HARPER."

Giving a final wave, Jack looked down the arena to the…Mandalorian was what Carth called him. Apparently a nomadic warrior race. "Now for the test." Before Bendak's blaster was out Jack's revolver was drawn and he had fired three shots. He could tell Bendak was hit by three movements from impacts. Bullets couldn't be seen, unlike the blaster bolts.

Holstering the revolver, Jack smiled and charged. He took every bolt but never slowed. As he neared, he saw the Mandalorian draw his blade. It was too late to stop, his opponent only had to take aim and…

Jack gasped at the sword pierced through his stomach. Wide eyed, he kept going forward, trusting what which hasn't failed him for the past century. He swallowed hard as the blade forced itself further through, Bendak driving it in till it pierced through his back.

Gasping, Jack finally reached him. "Hey, Mando." He spoke softly, "You know how there's that spot on your back you can never reach?"

"Strange last words."

"Not with what Carth told me." Taking something from his pocket, Jack reached around and stuck a glowing red sphere on his back. Yanking the sword from the other man's hand, Jack jumped back, still impaled, and growing weak. "I hope you like plasma."

If the helmet was off, Jack was pretty sure he would have seen the Mando wide eyed as he reached around, clawing at his back. "Boomies." Jack said with a smile. Bendak looked up and an explosion of fire and plasma consumed him; the corpse stood there, and then fell, showing his back had a huge gouge in it. Jack shook his head and grabbed the fallen blaster.

Walking back to the entrance, Jack held onto the hilt and pushed out, feeling it slide through his gut again. He had to stay standing. Focusing on his task, he didn't even hear the announcer. The sword was finally out, and Jack felt his eyes roll back in his head as he heard it clatter on the floor. His knees struck the ground, and Jack fell. Closing his eyelids, he rolled over and breathed. He could feel the blood pooling around him. It would only take a second. The Captain felt as his airways constricted and he took a last shuttering breath.

It was the same as it (almost) always was: the deep shuddering inhale of breath and feeling the muscles tighten; dampness of blood soaking through his clothes; the feeling of life entering his body again. Sitting up, Jack looked about, the entire audience was dumbstruck.

"I…I…I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S KRIFFING ALIVE! CAPTAIN JAMES HARPER HAS SURVIED. SURLY THIS WILL BE A TALE TO TELL YOUR GRANDCHILDREN."

Grimacing, Jack rolled over and started back towards the entrance. The door opened and he felt something bound into him. He looked down to see the brown ponytail of Lillian. "How did that happened?" she asked, she was breathing heavy as if she was crying.

"I'll explain later. One of my friends had the same reaction when she first saw it happen." He felt a sharp pain thinking about his team. He still needed to get back to them.

Next thing he knew, the woman smacked his arm, and kept hitting him. "Don't…do…that…again." She scolded with each hit.

"That was spectacular. I didn't expect the sword, but the plasma grenade worked like a charm." Carth stepped over to them, holding Jack's coat and shirt, his solider disposition kept him stoic, but his voice told Jack the emotion was down there.

"That's for the help. Now let's get those credits."

--

Walking back into the open air, the sun was setting over the horizon of the huge city. They had spent the entire day in there. _But,_ Lillian mused, _our pockets are full of credits, and we hold the hearts of the people. Nothing is better than that._They all walked, together, a team, back to the apartment. Tomorrow they could acquire the armor, buy more supplies, and then they can continue their quest to save the Jedi.


End file.
